


[只狼][枭狼]“忍者就该学会忍耐”

by ArarakiWolf



Category: sekiro
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArarakiWolf/pseuds/ArarakiWolf
Summary: *枭狼pwp





	[只狼][枭狼]“忍者就该学会忍耐”

**Author's Note:**

> *枭狼pwp

“忍者就该学会忍耐。”  
狼的父亲，那只巨大的猫头鹰，一巴掌拍在他过于矮小儿子的臀部上，在上面留下了红痕。而矮小的忍者紧紧地咬着嘴唇，仅是稍微闷哼了一声，忍耐着他父亲硕大的下身不断进出他被掰开的臀部。  
他被父亲按在满是火堆和柱子的佛坛里操干已经有一刻钟。他不知道什么时候这种炽热的回忆才能停止，当他开始踏入他所不熟悉的回忆时，他小小的影子早就被猫头鹰全部捉住了，就像啄起一条肉虫那般易如反掌。  
燃烧的佛像静静地看着他。他双手撑地，他是那么的想要超越自己的父亲。那股从幼年时代带来的阴影，直至今日还笼罩在他的脊椎里，以至于他一听见父亲的声音就忍不住战栗、忍不住跪下、忍不住为他服侍。今天也是如此。当他的父亲转过身来，用幽幽地眼睛瞪着他的时候，他发现自己的身体不自觉地在颤抖，甚至下跪在他的面前。  
一开始他们只是对峙，枭追着他，轻而易举地就把他打翻在地。他的大脚重重地踩在狼的肋骨上，狼剧烈咳嗽了一声，血液喷在了他父亲的脚上。他父亲却连一点怜惜的神情都没有，只是冷冷地看着他，如教条那般命令着他：  
“第一，父母之命不可违！跪下，我的狼！”  
他颤颤巍巍地从地上慢慢爬起来。无论他多么的想要反抗这样的命令，幼年的记忆、那长年累月的折磨和训练，让他变成了他父亲的狗，那只深夜猫头鹰的玩物。他无声地在他父亲面前下跪。枭只是朝他比了个手势，一个朝下的手势，他立刻明白了——就像神经反射那样，他马上照做了。他像小时候，从十二岁时开始的那样，轻轻的服侍起了自己的父亲。他卸下自己的手套，舔了舔手掌，使它不再那么干燥，再细心地帮助父亲解开裤袋。  
当那根硕大的物体时隔三年再次出现在瘦小的狼的面前时，他着实还是吓了一跳。他虽然表面不动声色，实际上每时每刻，他都如同被捡回来的那一刻一般胆小。他悄悄地咽了口唾液，一点点吞下了那根硕大的阴茎。父亲的身体很大，他的下体更是超出常人的尺寸。狼知道的，他从小就很难完全吞下那根东西，但他的父亲却一直要求他尽职尽责、完全吞没那根物体。父亲每次都会狠狠地抓住他的辫子，逼迫他完全张开嘴，以至于完全把他的物体放进狼温润又紧致的嘴巴里。  
“饥饿之狼，就让为父来填满你的欲望罢！”那个巨大的忍者强迫狼前后挪动着他的头部，完全不顾他儿子是如何的痛苦，以至于唾液与眼泪都不断地滴落在地。他知道他的器官几乎要抵到狼的喉头，他可怜的儿子总是长不大。但这并没有关系，枭需要的并不是一个和他一样巨大的子嗣，他只需要一条忠诚的木偶狗，用完了就可以丢掉的玩具狗。  
狼支支吾吾地服侍着他的父亲，遵循着他模糊不清的记忆，佐以舌头与牙齿的辅助，还有嘴唇的吸吮，为的是最大限度让他的父亲感到满意。他快要忘却他来此处的目的——毕竟他三年前的记忆就停止于被贯穿的那一刻。此时此刻，他的脑海里只有童年无条件服从于父亲的记忆。只要他好好地当一个乖孩子，在夜晚乖顺的脱下衣服，被五个或者六个贵族一起玩弄，尽管每次事后他的屁股里全是别人留下的黏稠液体，身上也全是被亲吻或者被鞭打的红痕和伤疤，在隔天太阳升起之时，他都能得到一个来自父亲的牡丹饼和父亲的微笑。那个牡丹饼是那么甜，那个笑容是那么温暖，以至于狼想要永远的徜徉在那股美好的甜蜜中。  
是的，一切只要等到天亮，所有他在夜晚所受到的强暴、所受到的折磨，都会如雾霭一般消散殆尽，待到那时，他的父亲便会和小时候那样，温柔地递给他一枚气球，告诉他，他是最乖、最棒、最能忍耐的忍者。  
狼还没有从回忆里回过神来，他的父亲便把精液全部送到他的嘴里。那些液体实在太多了，他猛地咳嗽了几声，有不少溅到了他的脸上，和他额头上的白发混杂在了一起。他早就无所谓了，他随意地抹了抹那些液体，把它们都舔了干净，又坐正了身体，等待他父亲的下一步命令。  
他的父亲并没有说什么，他仅仅是再望了狼一眼。如果一条狗不知道读懂主人无声的命令，那么这条狗差不多也无甚用处。狼清楚地知道这点，他小时候学习了很久如何他父亲话中的话，眼神中的意味，因为那时候，只要他做错了一件事，他就会被绳子绑起来，接受父亲巴掌的毒打。那些巴掌往往打在他的屁股上，就像一般父母教训小孩那般。可惜狼的父母，这只巨型猫头鹰的手掌实在是太大了，以至于狼每被拍打一次屁股，他的两片臀瓣都会一起被击中。而且，他还不被允许发出任何声音——毕竟，忍者的本质就是忍耐。  
“自己掰开。”他的父亲站在他身后，威严地命令他。瘦小的狼脱下了他的外套，再解下了他的里衣。他跪趴在地上，将屁股抬起，再用忍义手与普通的那只手一起掰开他的臀部，将他最隐蔽的地方暴露给他最亲的那位亲人。  
“给为父看你肮脏的地方，是作为后辈的荣幸。”巨型忍者缓慢又低沉地说着，他的声音实在太低了，以至于仿佛糊在喉咙里。当那根过于巨大的阴茎久违地进入了狼的内部时，他想要剧烈地尖叫，因为那真的是太大了，仿佛要撕裂他全身一般的痛楚。他快要忘记他小时候是怎么接纳那么大的东西了，三年来，他的后面一次都没有被人碰过，导致他早已丧失了那种接纳父亲的能力。他的父亲明显非常不满，他猛地往狼的内部狠狠推入了一步，引发了狼再一次地剧烈呜咽。  
“忍耐！为父教给你的忍耐都忘了吗？”  
狼只好咬住他的围巾，甚至用手用劲地扣着地板，直到指甲缝都被抠出了血来。他后面肯定被撕裂了，父亲这次连润滑都免了就直接进入他的体内。他的呻吟声随着枭的进出而起起伏伏，可他真的很害怕他父亲戳中他体内那个爽快的地方，因为那会使他不自觉地惊叫出声——但惊叫出声是他父亲最忌讳的事情。他的父亲总是教导他，忍者需要忍耐。无论什么情况下，什么样的痛苦，什么样的快乐，都不可以把情绪外泄，也不可以发出声音，这才是完美的忍者。  
可是，他的父亲，仿佛就像小时候的训练那般，总是坏心眼地捅在他最舒服的那个地方。狼支支吾吾地发出一些声音，腰部也不知不觉地应和着自己父亲的动作。他总在克制自己声音，像是禁欲的僧人那样不允许自己发出任何一些其他的声音。  
而且，他也像禁欲的僧人一样，不被允许触碰他的前端。尽管此时，狼的前端已经硬得勃起，甚至在不断滴落液体，他却不能触碰那根物体一下。小时候，他有时候会趁着他的父亲不在悄悄地自慰，可是他的父亲每次都会闻出他自慰过的味道，而他又免不了一顿打屁股。于是，在被父亲从后面猛烈操干的现在，狼更不敢触碰他的阴茎哪怕一下。他只能忍那根勃起的东西随着父亲的动作左右摆动，甚至那柔软的头不小心碰到石块地面，造成了某些疼痛，他也没有资格去扶它一下。  
他是父亲的傀儡，是猫头鹰的玩物，是巨型忍者的儿子。他理应无条件的顺从他身后这个巨大的男人。他不应该反抗，他也不能反抗。  
忍者理应学会忍耐，理应学会顺从命运，理应当一条上了贞操带的狗。  
那时候，佛堂在燃烧，而狼呜咽着，眼泪一点点地从他眼角滑落，吧嗒一声染湿了地面。就像他父亲射在他屁股里的那一股白色液体，顺着他的大腿根部慢慢滑落的样子一般。

 

FIN。


End file.
